


Study Break

by witchybitchx



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Mentions of Masturbation, Professor!Duncan, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: Duncan helps you “unwind” after not being able to concentrate on your studies.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: "Ummm maybe Professor Duncan? Established relationship with y/n. She’s failing another class and he tries to help her study but also he’s NOT BEING HELPFUL. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. also ilu Fluff maybe. No angst. I’d rather just die. Plz. Smut plz if that wasn’t obvious uwu."

“Duncan..” you breathe, eyes fluttering as Duncan kissed the sweet spot on your neck while you sat in front of your laptop. “I need to focus on studying for that exam I have on Friday. You know I need to pass it in order to bring my grade up.”

“Oh I know, darling. Which is why I’m going to help you.”

His idea of helping, however, is completely different than what you had in mind. He had you both sitting on Duncan’s massive bed, stripped completely of your clothing, your back pressed flush against his chest, legs spread wide with his fingertips brushing against the skin of your inner thigh.

“You’re too tense, baby. It’s always better to study with a clear mind and I’m going to help you relax,” he says as he moves your hair over to one side.

“Thank you…Dr. Shepherd,” you say with a smirk, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth.

(Duncan Shepherd is not only your boyfriend but also your English Literature professor. On the first day of class of your sophomore year, you walked into English Lit, totally taken aback by the handsome man who stood at the front of the class. He stood tall, wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black trousers, his brown waves with gray sprinkled here and there styled to perfection. The sight of him took your breath away.)

You spent the first few weeks trying to focus on his lectures, but each day that you sat and listened to him speak, the more your desire for him grew. On top of being really fucking attractive, he was also intelligent and extremely passionate about English Lit just like you were.

After class one afternoon, you made your way to his desk and struck up a conversation about the latest novel he assigned the class to read, having read it more times than you can count. The two of you talked for almost an hour before he checked the time and had to head off to his next class.

Since that day, Duncan fought to keep the attraction he had towards you at bay. He knew it was frowned upon for a professor to be romantically linked to a student, but the way you gazed at him, your thighs pressing together to dull the ache between your legs, the tone of voice you’d use with him, a mix of flirtatious innocence and seduction, how you’d always linger behind when class ended just to have a few moments alone with him — drove him fucking wild.

He needed you, fantasized about what it would be like to fuck you, to feel the warmth of your cunt around him, to have you a whimpering, desperate mess. One day, he left in a hurry and went straight to his office after class and stroked his cock to the thought of you, the outfit you had chosen to wear that day (a short, red pleated skirt and white button-up, only buttoned just below your breasts) made it hard for him to focus on giving his lecture. He imagined your mouth around his cock, your eyes glassy and mascara running down your cheeks.

You went to his office to check if everything was alright, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as you heard groans and grunts coming from inside the room. You were about to leave when you heard him moan your name, all reservations flying out of your head.

With a turn of the knob, you entered, surprised that the door wasn’t locked. Duncan’s eyes flew open but he didn’t stop, only smirked when he saw the lust-filled look in your y/e/c eyes. You stood in front of him, your gaze locked onto his as you removed his hand from his cock and replaced it with your own.

“I can take care of that for you, Dr. Shepherd.”)

“Such a good girl,” Duncan says against your skin, his hot breath creating goosebumps along your shoulder. “Now, relax, my dear, and let me take care of you.” He pulls you even closer to his chest, bringing his free hand to massage your breast. He rolls your nipple between his fingers as he peppers open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder to your neck.

His other hand spreads your legs even wider, using his legs to hold them apart. He runs a finger through your dripping cunt, groaning into your ear. “You’re always so wet for me,” he says as he kisses the side of your face, holding his finger up for you to see. “All of this, just for me.” You sigh as your gaze falls onto his finger that’s coated in your arousal, taking his wrist in your hand and bringing his finger to your mouth. You lick his finger teasingly before sucking the rest of your arousal off, softly moaning at the taste of yourself. You pull off and turn your head to kiss him as you guide his hand back down to your pussy.

You place your hand on top of his, moving his fingers to rub on your aching clit. He chuckles against your lips, circling your clit for a moment, before dipping two fingers into your entrance. He moves back up your pussy and massages your clit, his touch soft and featherlight. “Duncan..” you whimper, “I need more.” He circles your clit a few more times before sticking his fingers back into you, pumping them in and out slowly, your body instantly melting into his touch. “That’s it, baby. Unwind, focus on how good this feels. How good I’m making you feel.”

You moan softly, lightly bucking your hips against Duncan’s hand. He pumps his fingers at a slow pace a few more times before picking up speed, the sounds of your moans and the wet squelching of your cunt filling up the room. Duncan wraps his arm around you to thumb at your clit, the pleasure adding to your impending orgasm that’s bubbling in your belly. He can sense how close you are in the way your moans get higher and louder, how your legs tremble with each pump of his fingers and swipe against your clit, how your grip on his legs tightens, nails digging into his skin. He pulls his fingers from your cunt and turns your face towards him, kissing you feverishly.

You whine as he removes his fingers, returning the kiss with just as much need and want. “I want you to ride me, baby. Wanna feel that pretty pussy of yours cum around my cock,” he says between kissing you. You nod your head as you turn your body to face his and straddle his lap, reaching down between you to wrap your hand around his hard, leaking cock. Duncan ruts into your hand absentmindedly, groaning against your lips.

You brush your thumb against his slit, smearing the precum that’s gathered there across the head. He wraps his hand around yours and guides it down his length several times, his moans catching in your mouth. He lifts up your hips, dragging his cock along your wet folds before sinking into you, thrusting slowly until he bottoms out. He gives you a moment to adjust to him, running his hands up and down your sides soothingly. Your walls fluttered around him as they stretched to accommodate his size, the stretch causing a delicious burn that makes your head spin.

He thrusts up into you at a slow, steady pace, his forehead pressed against yours. Your wrap your legs around his waist and rock your hips against him, your soft moans and pants mixing with his. Sex with Duncan was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. It was passionate, sensual, and slow, but it could also be rough, filthy, and lustful.

Duncan splayed his large hand on the small of your back, his other arm resting on your upper back with his hand on your shoulder as he guided your hips against him. He watched you in awe, piercing blue eyes taking in how your chest heaved up and down, your body covered in a light sheen of sweat, how your face was twisted in pleasure, how your hair cascaded around your shoulders, how you dug your nails into his shoulders each time his cock brushed against that sensitive spot inside of you and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby. Does it feel good?” He asks, voice strained and raspy.

“Yes, it feels so fucking good.” You open your eyes and meet his gaze, staring into his eyes intently. “Fuck, you’re so deep inside of me, Duncan.”

“Mm, right where I belong, baby.” He pulls you closer to him and kisses you passionately as he continues thrusting into you. Your movements start to get sloppy as your orgasm nears, bringing your fingers to rub tight circles on your clit. “Go ahead, let go. Cum all over my cock.” You rock your hips a few more times before your orgasm washes over you, crying out Duncan’s name as wave after wave of pleasure courses through your body.

Duncan groans as your cum soaks his cock, feeling your walls clenching around him and he cums hard, spilling his hot seed deep inside your pussy. You both rock against each other as you ride out your highs, completely stilling once it passes. He smiles at you, brushing some stray strands of hair away from your face. You return the smile, slightly leaning into his touch.

His eyes linger on you for a moment, the fluttering of his heart still present. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, opting to press a delicate kiss to your temple.

“What is it, Dunc?” You ask as you run your fingers through his sweat-damp curls. “You know you can tell me anything.”

He contemplates if he should tell you or not, outweighing the pros and cons in his head. But the gentle expression you have on your face as you look at him makes any doubt he has fade away.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You smile widely, bringing your hand to caress the side of his face. “I love you too, Duncan.”


End file.
